


Routine Maintenance

by micehell



Category: Andromeda
Genre: Other, PWP-ish, a little odd, how can you not love a fandom that has a ship/human pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-14
Updated: 2006-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micehell/pseuds/micehell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a week of really great dreams, and even better wake-ups, Harper found the downside to dreaming electric porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine Maintenance

_She did a complete check of her crew, an exhaustive diagnostic, making sure everything was all right. It took .0084 nanoseconds to do so, the sheer emptiness that was inside her a constant presence to her sensors._

If she were capable of being so, she'd be lonely.

If she were capable of missing things, she'd miss the sounds of conversation as her crew went about their duty, laughing and happy in their service. Miss the echo of their feet down her long halls, their presence filling her. Miss the feel of regular maintenance, not just to her core systems, but everywhere.

The push and pull of panels being opened, checked, touched. Crystal sensors, their round shapes rolling together in the engineer's hands, slid one by one into her waiting banks, oiled to make the insertion smooth, to protect the delicate equipment. Circuit boards probed, a sharp tug to pull them out of their slots, then a quick, hard shove to seat them fully again. Rows and rows of them, decks and decks, an almost continual movement deep inside her.

Harper woke with a gasp, his cock so hard he could scream with it. He squirmed furiously, tugging his pajamas down, tearing them when they wouldn't move fast enough. He grabbed his cock the second he could, a mewl of pleasure escaping him that would have been embarrassing at any other time. There wasn't time for finesse, and he jerked himself harshly, at the edge of pain, across it, the burn the best thing he'd felt in ages. Visions of circuit boards lighting up as a sensor probe was inserted, again and again, played behind his eyes, and he came, his whole body arching in pleasure all the way down to his curled toes.

He lay in his bunk, after, letting his breathing settle. He was feeling good, sated, and just a little bit disturbed. On the one hand, it was the first time since the Magog that he'd managed to actually achieve orgasm, the memories and the pain having a bit of a dampening affect. Harper felt he deserved all the pleasure he could get, considering he had an obvious expiration date now.

On the other hand, that wasn't his usual wet dream. No visions of Trance - and her amazing tail - leading him by the hand into a casino, no scenes of Tyr admitting - on his knees, a trace of semen on his lips - that Harper was the best lover he ever had, no dreams of Rommie - dancing naked with a cup of pudding in her hand - reciting Keriman's Proof. It was… odd. Alien. Familiar. He touched the wall of the ship, in gratitude and thought.

He weighed the pros and cons of the whole thing for a couple of minutes, decided that sex, even the self-inflicted kind, pretty much trumped any other concerns, and fell asleep.

::::::::::

After a week of really great dreams, and even better wake-ups, Harper found the downside to dreaming electric porn.

In their last little skirmish, several of the main circuit boards on the bridge had taken a lot of damage. There were redundant boards, but the fried ones still needed to come out. It was while he was putting the first one back in, a hard, steady push that ended in a pleasing click as it slid home, that he realized he was hard.

He almost touched himself right then and there, like he'd been conditioned by the dreams. Reason, and the thought of how much Beka would laugh at him, prevailed, and he managed to stop himself at a light pet through the cloth of his pants, but he groaned when he realized he had ten more boards to get through, which was at least another hour of work. It sucked, and his cock squirmed in agreement. Or maybe that was just at the bad word choice.

Nothing if not practical, Harper got back to work, finishing with a manic glee that had Rommie looking at him funny. Her eyes tracked down momentarily to the obvious distention in his pants, and she shook her head, eyebrow raised at this further sign of something wrong with him.

Harper had a moment of fear that she'd send him down to the infirmary, where she and Trance would hover over him - in a totally non-sexy way - and discuss whether the larvae and the serum might have caused his hard-on, which was a sure way to lose it. As Harper certainly didn't want that, being rather fond of the thing, he just gave her a quick wave, almost running off the bridge.

He trailed a hand along the walls of the ship as he made his way to his quarters, part of his mind focused on what he would do there, part of it thinking over Rommie's reaction. She didn't know about the dreams, that was the obvious conclusion. They were just between Andromeda and him.

The doors to his quarters opened to him, letting him in. He gave a quick pet as he went by, going straight for the service panel on the wall. He pulled it open, touching all the fully functioning parts. He ejected the sensors, liking the feel of the smooth, round crystal in his hands, then he slid them back in the empty banks, slowly, letting the oil-slick sides of the banks ease the way.

He pulled a circuit board out, aligning it to go back in easily. Then he pulled his cock - weeping with need, with shared pleasure - out, giving it a few, sharp tugs to take him right up to the brink. One hand on his cock, the other on the board, he pushed, giving them both what they needed.

Maybe he imagined the shudder that passed through the deck even while his own body shuddered in release.

Maybe he didn't.

/story


End file.
